


Arthur getting caught by you while touching himself

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Love, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sweet, fictional characters, thoughts, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You come home and caught Arthur lying on the bed, touching himself. He hasn`t noticed yet...so you enjoy watching him :)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 28





	Arthur getting caught by you while touching himself

*You just got back home from work. Getting your key into the lock and opening the door to apartment 8J stilll felt unreal to you.Everything about this wrecked hallway felt like home. The dirty walls, the cold looking floor and ceiling, even the constant yelling from the neighbors. It couldnt bother you, because once you unlocked that door, the dim light of the lamps will welcome you to this cosy, warm looking living room. The sweet scent of the old furniture, the smell of Arthurs cigarettes and his cologne mixed with the feeling of being exactly where you should be. The right place and the right time to love him. To be loved by him...To share this life together in your own small world. You kept your own, little world very small. It was just you and him and this apartment really. Some day when you saved enough money to do so, you will get out of Gotham city , plan a roadtrip through the country and expore the beauty of nature together. But until then this was enough.

*You wished you could have been there for him earlier in his life. It would have spared him a lot of suffering and loneliness. But both of you were convinced that the time you met was destined to be from the very beginning. And you knew. You just knew that you will spent the rest of your lifes together. You couldnt imagin being with someone else ever again. Arthur was your soulmate. The essence of your heart. He was your whole universe. No one else made sense. He was the answer to all your questions. The one that understood you blindly. There was as much understanding in his words as in his silence.   
*You still remembered the first time you entered this room. It felt like you have been here before a thousand lifetimes. Like you lived a thousand lifes before, each one of them wit h Arthur. Right here in these four walls. There was not a place in the whole world you would rather be. Lying here on this worn out couch, Arthurs arms around you, his head resting on your chest, while your hand is playing wth his hair was your version of paradise. There was nothing else you needed. It was him. Only him.

*The music was playing louder as usual and Arthur havent heard you coming home. You could tell by the dim light that was coming from the bedroom, that he must have gone to bed early. Maybe he was already asleep.

*You went to the kitchen and drank a sip of ice tea. The one that Arthur loved. You threw your keys on the couch and took off your jacket and jeans. One of Arthurs shirts was lying on the couch, so you put it on . You just loved to sleep in his clothes and Arthur loved to watch you walk around in his shirts and your underwear only. He always looked at you like he couldnt belive how lucky he was to have you. The two of you shared everything. There was nothing you wouldnt share with each other. It was like you and him wasnt two different individuals. You felt like one whole person. And only a shallow half without the other. Not even half of a human. Just a hollow shadow wandering wround.

*You always wondered what it was that was missing from you all your life. You knew when you met him. You knew what you took your first lookinto the depths of his green galaxy eyes. When his arms gave you a shelter for the first time. When you kissed his tears away. You knew that it was him that was missing from you since the day you were born. Amd all these years of living were just a road that was leading into his loving arms. You were finally home.

*You tip toed to the bedroom dor to take a look if Arthur was already asleep. You didnt wanted to wake him up. Arthur had much trouble sleeping, especially when he was trying to fall asleep without you on his side. So you wanted to make sure to be extra quiet if he already drifted away.

*You gazed into the room and found Arthur lying on his back, a cigarette burning in his right hand. You heard a very quiet humming sound escaping his half open lips as you realized that his left hand was all the way down into his underwear. His hand moving gently, almost carefully, just enough to let it show that he was touching himself.

*Arthur kept his eyes closed, the music still playing, so he didnt noticed you were standing in the doorway. He was in his own little world. And you wondered what he might think of while his hand continued to pleasure him. There was something so sweet and soft about the way he touched himself. It was not like he even wanted to relief himself, it was more like being loved by a gentle hand. So loving it could have been your own hand touching him.

*You couldnt help but smile as a warm feeling was floathing your heart. You never saw Arthur touching himself before and seeing how gentle he was with himself, felt like you witnessed something very important. Thinking of how he used to hurt himself before you met. 

*You could see his eyelashes fluttering even from the distance. His long, beautiful eyelashed you adored so much, fluttering like buterflies. Artur moved his right hand to his lips and sucked on his cigarette. He was breathing very slowly, blowing out the smoke with a dreamy look on his face. Was he dreaming about your hands? Was he thinking of you?

*Arthurs pulled his hand out of his panties and started to caress his inner thighs. The palm oh his hands stroking his skin as softly as possible. The same way he used to touch you. You thought about how you could never imagin his hands doing soemthing else than being gentle. No matter what Arthur did. His way of touching things, the way his fingers moves, with so much grace always fascinated you. And watching him doing this to himself was a wonderful expercience. It was hypnotizing to see his hands sliding up and down his thighs, the parts where you knew he was most sensitive. The parts you loved to place place open mouth kisses on, until he couldnt take it anymore. Maybe he was thinking about this right now. Your lips on the right spots, loving him, always knowing what turned him on the most. What made him feel save.

*Arthur was a victim of childhood abuse and prefered to be touched very gently. That raw kind of making love so many men were into still scared him. He needed it to be about giving each other comfort and warmth more than anything else.

*Arthurs hand stopped moving for a moment, right before it wandered up to his belly, resting there as he took another smoke. His eyes didnt opened up for a second the whole time through. He tried not to interrupt his fantasy, whatever it might have been.

*Even though you really wanted him to stop smoking for health reasons there was something so satisfying about watching him sucking on that cig. You never saw someone smoking the way he did. To him it was something he really felt with his whole body. He set fire to himself and he knew it. The glim of the cig was his own little flame which represented the flame within him, a fire he sometimes wasnt able to control. Ad he lit it. Over and over again. Not only to get close to the flame that might be a real danger, but to make it a part of himself. To inhale it until he becomes fire himself. And he kept burning for the sake of his own passion. 

*His mouth held that stick like a tight embrace. A promise. To you it always looked like he was making love to the cigarette that was resting between his lips. Making love to something that was nothing less but self distruction. So watching him doing it and actually enjoying it yourself was bittersweet in any possible way.

* After he put out the cigarette, without even opening his eyes,his hand wandered downwards again and you watched it slit under his waistband again. You could tell through the fabric of his underwear that his hand was almost resting between his legs. It was really just his fingers touching his sensitive parts very thoughtfully.  
*The longer you watched him the more you wished to just get up on the bed and give him a hand and some loving lips. But you didnt dare to interrupt. Besides it was way to erotic and lovely to witness this. You wondered for how long he would keep going until he opened his eyes, realzing you were standing there watching him. The thought of him seeing you standing there made you feel all fuzzy inside.

*A quiet whimper escaped Arthurs thin lips. Very quiet but you still heard it despite the music that was playing. He changed his position and lay down on his side , his hand pressed against the part between his beautiful, thin legs. Apparently a little bit harder to the touch now. 

*Arthur pressed his head against your pillow and buried his face in it. His forehead slightly glimmering from sweat. You could tell that he was taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the pillow you used to sleep on. It was obviously you he was thinking about.Trying to smell the remains of your shampoo. Your heart made a little jump when you watched him breathing in that pillow. It felt so intimate. So pure. So real.

*To him you were his saviour. His only light in this cold, dark world he used to live in. The one who loved his darkness just as much as his colors. Part of his very own soul. The love he was always yearning for in his head while he created daydreams to keep himself alive. Now it wasnt just daydreams anymore. it was real. You were real. Your love was.

*Arthur started to mumble into your pillow and you wished you could be able to actually hear what he was saying, but the music was too loud and his voice was way too little to make out the words. The pillow swallowed his sweet nothings compleately.

*Just a minute later that silent gap between two songs on the record made it possible for you to hear the words coming out of his mouth "Please love me" he mumbled. "Please love me" he repeated. 

*His sweet words almost made your heart explode with love. He moved his head, pressed his face harder into your pillow. His left hand still in his panties, stroking his growing errection. Whispering your name. Your name. It sounded like poetry escaping his shaking lips. The way he said it. With so much love in his voice. Like he yearned for you to touch him.

*And just as you thought you couldnt take his softness anymore, he opened his eyes and saw you standing in the doorway. His eyes got wider "Y/N?....I...didnt knew you were already home!" he immediately sat up straight on the bed.

*You could tell from his cheeks turning red in between seconds that he felt more than embrarassed about this situation.  
*"For...for how long h-have you been standing t-there" he stuttered with the sweetest sound. You grinned as you walked towards him "For a while". The same smirk upon your lips he used to give you when he was teasing you.

*"Oh...I am sorry...." he whispered, covering his face with his hand. You smiled from ear to ear "Why should you be sorry? Everything I saw was beautiful".  
"It was?"  
"Oh yeah. And it turned me on pretty much, Arthur".  
Now he was the one smiling.  
"It...did?"  
"Sure..."  
Arthur smiled the sweetest smile at you, looking incredibly innocent but embarassed,still.  
"Umm...I was only thinking about you Y/N...I missed you while you weren`t at home" he whispered, while his finger stroke your cheek, sending shivers down your spine.  
"I know Artie. And I am here now. I was wondering if I could give you......you know....a hand..."  
Arthur smirked and you could tell that his heart filled with love as he leaned in for a firely kiss and gasped into your mouth with sweet anticipation.


End file.
